


Umm, what are you doing outside the apartment at 3 AM?

by veldygee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire didn't know that there would be someone else outside the flat at 3 AM during a cold night. He was glad he decided to get food at odd hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umm, what are you doing outside the apartment at 3 AM?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an AU idea from tumblr:  
>  _I got up at 2am to get some snacks at the convenience store down the street and opened my door to find you trying to sleep on the floor of the hallway because your roommate has hid fiancee over so I guess I will lend you my couch for the night AU_
> 
> So this is a stupid one-shot I wrote out of the blue because I saved some AU ideas from tumblr and I couldn't resist writing an e/R of it. Which is my first fic of them, heyyyy
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Title is stupid. This is not beta-ed. :D
> 
> EDIT 9/5/2015: I have done some quick checking and changed a few things. If you see any other mistakes, please inform me so :D

He had sworn again and again that he would never put himself in this exact situation ever again, but Grantaire found himself in the same situation again—after midnight, doing his art assignments that he had put off until the very last days. He told himself that this would be the last time, but after so many times telling himself that exact same lie, it was getting old really. Telling the lie made him feel like he was getting mature though, so he kept doing so. Maybe at one point his brain would finally get it and then Grantaire would no longer do his assignments just a few days before deadlines. 

He did get better though, technically. Once,he had started his assignments literally a day before the deadline—Grantaire swore that he almost got a heart attack considering how hard his heart was pounding thanks to all those cups of coffee he consumed continuously.

Grantaire had only slept for 6 hours in the past two days and he was barely halfway done with his second assignment—he had two more with the deadlines in two days on Friday. He felt like he was going to pass out any second, but Grantaire knew it would do him no good if he was to fall asleep now--nor it was a good idea to drink more coffee. After having too much coffee that one time, Grantaire knew that it was not wise to just drink coffee continuously even when he had too many assignments in too little time. He was hungry though and fresh air would do him good, Grantaire thought. So, although the clock said it was almost 3 AM, he decided to go to the nearest 24 hours convenience store and walked around for a while to help him stay awake. 

Despite the sleep deprivation, Grantaire was still mostly sober that he knew he needed to get his sweatshirt and his beanie and wore sneakers and shoes because it was cold outside. After making sure that he brought money and his keys, Grantaire silently walked to the front door—carefully to not wake Bossuet and Joly, his flatmates.

The cool air outside made him shiver instantly. Grantaire tugged his worn out beanie lower to properly cover his ears and then shoved his hands deeper into his sweatshirt pockets. He stopped on his way to the stairs when he noticed that there was a someone else who was outside the flat at 3AM other than him. What he saw made him stopped breathing. The guy was sitting cross-legged across the hallway opposite Grantaire, a laptop on his lap. He had blond hair which was tied loosely, a pair of glasses on the crook of his nose. Grantaire was still too faraway to get better look—he only got a profile, but what he saw already made his heart rate increased exponentially. The guy looked effortlessly beautiful in the dim light of the hallway, wearing a red sweatshirt. 

Grantaire went blank for a few seconds and then the next thing that he knew was that he was considerably closer to the blond man, his legs seemed to have a mind of its own. The movement got the blond man's attention, who turned his head around to look up at Grantaire. Blue. His eyes were blue which was on a shade that was on an entirely different level. Grantaire felt like he could stare at the eyes forever. He didn't think there was any colour in the world that could capture that exact shade perfectly. Grantaire wanted to see him without that thick-rimmed glasses, however cute it made him look.

“What are you doing outside?” someone spoke, which then Grantaire realised was him who did. The sleep deprivation was not good. First his feet, now his mouth. Fuck his promise to not consume coffee like water. He needed coffee and he would have no regret if he died out of heart attack later because he had seen this beautiful specimen of human that was probably the Apollo himself.

“What are _you_ doing outside?” asked the Apollo back, a frown set in between his eyebrows, chin tilted up as in defiance. Grantaire didn't know that someone could be this adorable—he never called anyone adorable before. Fuck.

“I am going to get food and walk around,” answered Grantaire with a shrug. Apollo frowned even deeper now in confusion, Grantaire guessed. “So, what are you doing outside, Apollo?” Grantaire asked again because he really wanted to know.

“I told my two best friends who are dating each other that I would stay at someone's place tonight, but I didn't and I couldn't get in because I forgot my keys,” replied Apollo. “And my name is not Apollo.” That second part made Grantaire chuckled.

“You certainly look like one though. What's your name then?” asked Grantaire amused. “I am Grantaire,” he continued when Apollo looked at him in confusion and suspicion.

“My name is Enjolras,” replied Apollo—Enjolras briefly. Grantaire took that answer as an invitation to sit on the floor beside Enjolras who eyed him suspiciously still, closing the laptop that was on his lap.

“So why don't you just knock the door and wake them? If they are your best friends, surely they won't get angry?” asked Grantaire curious. That question somehow provoked slight flush high on Enjolras' cheeks. Grantaire was getting painfully distracted by the sight of flush, but his sleep-deprived brain still managed to make a connection that made him went oh. The two best friends were also dating each other and Grantaire could see where this was going. Enjolras nodded in confirmation, believing that Grantaire had understood what he meant without any words being exchanged. Silence fell between them before Enjolras broke it with a loud yawn, barely taking effort in covering it. Seriously it should be impossible for a grown man to look that adorable. The sight though made Grantaire's mouth went off on its own.

“Do you want to sleep on my couch?” offered Grantaire which surprised himself but didn't make it any less sincere. He couldn't let Enjolras sleep outside, could he? Enjolras turned to look at him again, frown back on his face in suspicion. “I live in that flat, so like literally 5 doors away. We are neighbours.” Enjolras' eyes widened in recognition.

“You are Joly and Bossuet's flatmate? But I thought their flatmate's name was R—oh.”

“A pun of Grantaire, yeah,” affirmed Grantaire, although his brain was winding really hard to connect the fact that apparently Joly and Bossuet knew Enjolras and how come Grantaire didn't know about that—although it was probably because the odd hours that Grantaire had. “So, yes or no on the couch?” asked Grantaire again.

“But I thought you were going to get food and walk around—although it's like 3 in the morning,” said Enjolras. Oh, that was the plan was it? But it didn't sound so appealing anymore. Bed sounded better. Spending time with Enjolras sounded better. Fuck his assignments for now. He still had two days. He had done more with less amount of time.

“Nah, I changed my mind. I am going to bed instead,” Grantaire stood up and offered his hand to Enjolras. “So...?” Enjolras took his hand and lifted himself up. Enjolras was actually a few inches taller than Grantaire and sweet jesus, was that a smile on his face? Grantaire wanted to see more.

“I'll take your offer, thanks,” replied Enjolras, slunging his laptop back across his shoulder. “Sorry for this.”

“Nevermind. You are friend with Joly and Bossuet anyway,” said Grantaire as they walked back to his flat. He took out his key. “Although we can always have coffee together tomorrow if you are really sorry.” Right after he said those words, he froze because did he really just not even subtly asking Enjolras for coffee together which pretty much always mean date?

“Like a date?” asked Enjolras with a hint of surprise on his tone, voicing Grantaire's exact thought. Grantaire blushed. His brain seriously. He couldn't function with less than 8 hours of sleep. He swore this would be the last time he did everything last minute. Grantaire cleared his throat, not really looking at Enjolras.

“Yeah, I guess. Although it doesn't have to be, but coffee is always nice?” Grantaire inserted the key and opened the door awkwardly. “Umm..”

“I don't mind,” replied Enjolras. Grantaire turned around. “For it to be a date,” continued Enjolras quickly, with a slight flush on his cheeks again. Grantaire couldn't believe his ears, but he was 99% sure he didn't hear it wrong. He didn't want to clarify it though because what if he turned out to hear it wrong? For the night, he wanted to pretend that he did get a date out of this beautiful man.

“Umm, okay so I guess, we will get one whenever we are awake tomo—I mean, today?”

“Sounds like a date,” said Enjolras—which holy crap, Enjolras was really agreeing on a coffee date with Grantaire. He never knew that his stupid ass self that couldn't keep his own words managed to turn the bad situation into a really amazing one. Grantaire didn't even realise that he was grinning until he noticed that his cheeks started to ache—and oh look at that, Enjolras was grinning too. Grantaire felt stupidly happy.

“So, umm, I am going to get you blanket and pillows. Bathroom is over there if you want to clean up or something,” said Grantaire, still grinning like an idiot. Enjolras nodded and Grantaire hurried back to his room to get the spare blanket and pillow he had for whenever someone came over to stay the night.

Grantaire returned to the living room where the couch was located soon enough, seeing Enjolras in the middle of untying his shoelaces. Grantaire handed him the blanket and pillow. 

“So, see you in the morning?” asked Grantaire hopeful. Enjolras nodded with a smile.

“Yes. Good night, Grantaire.”

Grantaire went to his bedroom and dropped himself to his messy bed and buried his face on the pillow to hide his stupid grin. Grantaire didn't even bother to remove his sweatshirt, his sneakers or his beanie. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep and the last thing on his mind was the coffee date he was going to have with Enjolras in the morning.

Grantaire slept with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also find me on tumblr @[hartfulloflove](http://hartfulloflove.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
